Easter Eggs
The Battle of Polytopia contains six confirmed Easter Eggs. The difference between an Easter Egg and a bug is that Easter Eggs were added intentionally by the developer for players to find. These Easter eggs are the Nature Bunny, the Sunrise, the Unexpected Luxidoor, the Floating/Sinking city, the ridiculous multiplayer game names, and the ability to "merge" tribe names (mixed tribes). Gameplay-Affecting Easter Eggs Nature Bunny To spawn a Nature Bunny, you need to tap ten times on any unoccupied square in your territory. Nature Bunnies can move around the map on every tile except Shallow Water and Ocean. Bunnies have the Crush skill, enabling them to destroy any building and units on the tile it moves onto. Just like any unit, it can attack, kill and be killed. Nature Bunnies can enter your cities, but cannot capture them. In addition, Nature Bunnies cannot be converted with Mind Benders. Nature Bunnies cannot be spawned in Online Multiplayer. Luxidoor Easter Egg Usually, when you don't own a tribe, it will not appear in your games. However, Luxidoor can spawn every once a while in your game even for those who do not own this tribe. There is a 9.9% chance for this to happen. The developer Midjiwan said in reply to this that they are merely explorers to our land. This is considered an Easter Egg and not a bug for this reason. Cosmetic Easter Eggs Sunrise Like in the Old Hoodrick proverb, you need to tap and hold the starry background for 20 seconds. The background will change to a pinkish-yellow colour, similar to the one on the menu screen. To revert the change, hold the background again for 15 seconds or relaunch the app. Floating/Sinking City To get the city to float or sink, alternate tapping between the bottom left and bottom right tiles of a city. If you start on the bottom left, the city will start to rise out of the ground, but if you start on the right, it will sink. To reset this, train a unit from the city or hit Next Turn. Floating/Sinking cities can still be captured. = Ridiculous Game Names When creating a multiplayer game, one can change the name by clicking the name again, causing it to randomly generate a new name from a preset bank of words. However, if you start tapping enough times, very strange words start appearing in the generator, such as "Custard", "Bell boy", and "Duh!". Full list of silly names can be found here. = Mixed Tribes (Single-player exclusive) When in the tribe selection menu, tap and hold on two tribes. After a few seconds, particles will appear between the two tribes. After roughly 15 seconds, a "mixed" tribe will appear, inheriting attributes of both parent tribes, with the name being a mashup of both parent tribes. The first part of the name, city style, and unit head will be inherited from the first tribe you hold. The second part of the name, terrain/biome and tech tree will be inherited from the second tribe. The parent tribes must have 3 stars on them in order for the easter egg to work. Category:Easter Eggs